


The agent Carter is absent at this picture

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Inks, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Romance, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	The agent Carter is absent at this picture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Тише шепота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051701) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [koganemushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi). 




End file.
